Envoletoi avec la musique
by allis-lcw
Summary: Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Cela faisait des mois à présent qu’elle avait changé, qu’elle était devenue elle, réellement elle pour la première fois en vingt-neuf ans. Le Concert


-1_Envole-toi avec la musique_

**Film : **_Le Concert_

**Diclaimer: **_Le Concert _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de l'histoire sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau donc si vous voulez l'utiliser (je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, mais bon) demandez-le moi avant.

**Spoiler : **Léger spoilers sur le film en général.

**Statut : **Finie

**Rating : **PG

**Genre : **Général

**N/A : **Fic écrite presque immédiatement après avoir vu le film.

**Résumé : **_Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Cela faisait des mois à présent qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle était devenue elle, réellement elle pour la première fois en vingt-neuf ans._

Elle fixait son reflet dans le miroir avec une telle intensité qu'elle était complètement coupée du monde. Il n'existait plus rien d'autre pour elle à ce moment-là. Son reflet était la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à percevoir.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Cela faisait des mois à présent qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle était devenue elle, réellement elle pour la première fois en vingt-neuf ans. Et pourtant cela avait toujours un goût étrange d'irréel, de rêve. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être en train de dormir ? Pas depuis tout ce temps… Les rêves ne duraient jamais aussi longtemps, ce n'était pas humainement possible.

Elle se pencha en avant, observant son reflet un peu plus attentivement. Elle ne s'était jamais vu aussi heureuse. Il y avait une étincelle qui brillait ardemment dans ses yeux. Elle la reconnu sans difficulté. Elle était apparue le soir du premier concert avec « ces clochards ressuscités » et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Mais elle n'avait encore jamais réussi à s'y habituer. C'était trop difficile à croire, cela ne pouvait pas être elle. Cela ne pouvait pas être sa vie. Un être humain ne pouvait pas atteindre un tel niveau de bonheur. Elle allait forcément se réveiller à n'importe quel instant et revenir à la réalité ou bien un malheur, n'importe quoi, allait lui arriver dans quelques secondes et lui rappeler qu'elle était sur terre et pas dans un rêve, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être si heureuse.

Elle ferma lentement les yeux et bascula son dos sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle entendit le froissement familier de sa robe de soie alors qu'elle étendait ses jambes. Elle resta dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, attendant. Attendant que quelque chose se passe, que quelque chose la réveille.

Le silence était complet autour d'elle. C'était étrange le silence et tellement rare ces derniers temps qu'elle se concentra sur ce non bruit. Mais soudainement, sans qu'elle n'en ai donné l'ordre à son cerveau une musique lointaine commença à se jouer dans sa tête. Machinalement elle redressa son dos, leva ses bras et ses doigts se mirent à jouer. La musique était de plus en plus fore dans son esprit. Elle pouvait en distinguer chaque note comme jamais auparavant. Tout était si clair, si parfait. Et elle se laissa emporter par la mélodie et oublia le temps qui passait, inconscient de son bonheur.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, ses doigts jouant la musique dans sa tête. Elle était dans un espace-temps qui lui appartenait à elle seule. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne le connaissait ou ne pouvait y pénétrer. Elle l'avait découvert à la suite de la première soirée à Paris et depuis il n'avait fait que devenir de plus en plus vivant. Parfois elle craignait de s'y engouffrer trop profondément et de s'y perdre, de ne plus pouvoir revenir sur terre. Mais si tout était un rêve, elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt à rester si bas.

Une voix s'éleva lentement au-dessus des notes de musique. Elle n'arrivait pas à en distinguer clairement les mots et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait envie que ces sons disparaissent et arrêtent de briser l'harmonie de la mélodie. Mais ils ne le firent pas et au contraire devinrent tout à fait audible.

-Anne-Marie ?

La voix était douce et calme.

Anne-Marie, les mains suspendue en l'air, pivota légèrement son corps pour voir qui était à la porte, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer l'intrusion. Sa vision était floue, comme si elle était en train de se réveiller d'un rêve et durant une fraction de seconde elle cru apercevoir sa mère. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sorti. A la place l'autre femme se mit à parler de nouveau.

-Le concert commence dans cinq minutes.

La voix n'était plus la même, elle lui était familière, beaucoup trop familière. Guylène venait de la ramener à la réalité. Anne-Marie hocha la tête du mieux qu'elle le pu, alors que ses bras tombaient doucement le long de son corps. Elle se tourna vers le miroir pendant que la porte se fermait, et sourit.

Cela n'était pas un rêve. Elle en était à présent certaine. Tous ces musiciens qui devaient déjà être en place n'étaient pas morts, ils n'étaient plus oubliés. Et elle… Elle était plus vivante que jamais, plus heureuse qu'il ne devrait l'être permis. Andreï lui avait ouvert les portes d'un paradis terrestre. Il lui avait amené la vérité mais surtout il lui avait offert le regard de ses parents. Et elle savait qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle, qu'ils la transportaient chaque soir un peu plus haut, un peu plus près d'eux.

Elle se leva, prête à entamer cette centième et dernière représentation de leur première tournée. Elle savait que d'autres suivraient, ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer, pas maintenant alors qu'ils avaient tous retrouver le bonheur et la joie de vivre.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et de malice alors qu'elle savait que cette soirée allait être une des plus magiques, des plus parfaites de sa vie. Et la musique allait faire s'envoler la salle avec les musiciens, avec elle. Un peu plus près des cieux, un peu plus près de ses parents.

allis

18h11

19/01/2010


End file.
